Tails of The Broken
by Nikkita Edwards
Summary: When both of their lives are destroyed, they are their only company, as one ascends from misery and the other descends further into it, Can either broken pieces be fixed or only broken further into something beyond repair?
1. Chapter 1

Kimiko: edited :P

* * *

"We're done here...Let her feel what we have." spat a shadowed man. Three men around him grunted with consent. Murmurs of vile descriptions and harsh words stabbed at her ears. The small six year old lay face down in a puddle of her own blood and tears. She could hear each of the men slowly walk away from her, their footsteps become distant.

She could fell her hot tears trickle down her cheeks, but fell quiet suddenly noticing the men's footsteps had stopped. Her heart skipped a bit hoping they did not return for a second tasting of misery. Her body could not move. Straining her neck, she could only see the shadows of the petrified men. In front of them was the shadow of what seemed to be a child.

She heard their voices crack as they whispered amongst themselves. There was a sudden movement of sand through the air. The men's screams filled the air for only a moment before all was silent again and the sand slid into silence itself.

The dessert's cold night winds blew at her wet body bringing goosebumps to her uncut skin and her body shook. The child approached her allowing her only a view of his shoes. He clutched tightly at a bear. He lay the bear on the ground momentarily to pick her from the puddle in which she was lying. He held to her body tightly and picked his bear back up. He sat her on a bench nearby watching the girl shed tears from the pain that coursed through her body.

She watched him gently touch at her wounds with his handkerchief wrapping her bigger wounds with a roll of bandage. He wiped at her tears and pulled away from her. He only stared at her. She did the same. His hair was so red, his eyes a pained sea green surrounded by deep black rings. He looked to be the same age as herself.

"You are...Why don't you resist me?" He asked her quietly. She only continued to stare at him confusion setting on her face.

"Why should I refuse a kind person's treatment?" She coughed out.

"I...am a beast." He said almost unsure he should say what was probably what had terrified the men earlier.

"A beast?" She asked. He nodded.

"I doubt it silly. Thank you for all of your help. My name is Kuchike Mizukara. Yours is?"

"Gaara." Was all he said. She pulled her body up to clutch at his body thankfully. Still clutching to him, she felt his arms curl under her body and lift again.

"My house isn't too far, you can get fixed up properly there." He said walking off with her.

* * *

He pushed open a door to a small house that was only a few moments away from where he had found her. He placed her on a couch before a nicely decorated living room and he disappeared. She took in the home around her, brightly colored and oozing family ambiance.

"_**Kid! Did you really just follow a stranger into his house?**_" She frowned.

'He helped me!' She fought back.

Her conversation was interrupted when Gaara walked back into the room followed by a beautiful young sandy blond. Mizukara could only stare.

"Well hello there." Mizukara felt his silky voice throw kind words her way. "Gaara-chan doesn't often bring beautiful girls home!" He said kneeling to the small girl. "I'm Yashamaru, it looks as though you need a little healing." He said with another kind smile.

Gaara watched as his uncle held a hand above her body and a green light was emitted.

_**"Kid, something about this guy makes me**__** weary."**_ The voice called again. She furrowed her eyebrows.

"**Oh relax you over protective male. He looks as though he could be a woman himself and he's been nothing but kind to us.**"

'_I don't think he's dangerous.' Mizukara responded with a blush._**_  
_**

"**Is that about the suspicious overly friendly man healing you? Or the cute little red-head you're staring at?**" the second voice teased.

'_Sh-Shut up. I meant his uncle.' _Mizukara was now red from ear to ear. Yashamaru had long finished healing her and he and Gaara watched her silently._  
_

"Mi-chan?" Gaara said poking her. She jumped.

"Sorry I was just uhmm daydreaming." She said smiling sheepishly.

"Well now, you should probably hurry off home now." Yashamaru said with a smile.

"Oh...no..." She muttered, her skin paled. She jumped from the chair a cold sweat breaking from her skin and goose bumps covered her moist flesh.

"Oh no...father...Father will be furious!" She said. She put her shoes on and sprinted through the door. Her body ached but it weighed little on her mind. Gaara looked at his uncle in shock and followed after the girl. She turned a few corners ran through a few roads, jumped over several fences and through buildings and paused in front of a shattered looking house.

She ran up to the door and rang the doorbell. She was out of breath, several of her wounds had opened but it was the least of her concerns. She clutched at her arms as she waited. Gaara stepped up behind her quietly, she gave no notice to the boy behind her.

The door opened slightly and a coffee brown eye peeked at her. It opened fully and revealed a girl somewhere near their age. She frowned looking at the boy behind her. Mizukara turned, noticing her gaze, and her face paled even more.

"G-Gaara-kun. Please. My father will come any moment now. Just...Just please...anything you see or hear, please don't try to help me. Please. Don't say a word." Gaara watched her panicked rant in confusion. His pulse increased as footsteps neared them and Mizukara begun to shake.

A tall rugged man pushed the other girl by the door away shoved the door open to its full capacity and glared down at the two young children.

Gaara only stared at the man beginning to shake himself. The man had a glare so intense and angry, it almost forced against his very bones.

"Just where the fuck do you think you've been? I actually find the kindness to take care of you and your cursed existence, and you _**dare**_ show up late?" His gruff voice bellowed. Gaara flinched watching Mizukara stand before this man shaking her head.

Gaara turned his attention to the heavy bottle of Sake he grasped in his hand. The man snapped his attention over to Gaara and Gaara met his gaze with his frightened one.

"Oh. We bring men home now do we? Becoming a little whore just like your mother? Women. You're all the fucking same!" His voice rose with his hands. Gaara's eyes could only widen watching the bottle filled with liquor collide with Mi-chan's head. He screamed several other profanities, but Gaara no longer focused on his rantings.

Was this a father? Why did she return so loyally to this man's home? Why did she care so much about this man to strive to keep him safe and even protect him from the help of those who cared for her well being?

"I said who the fuck are you!" The man repeated loudly pointing the jagged neck of the broken bottle at him.. Gaara snapped from his daze to stare at the man in fear.

"Gaara. My name is Gaara. I am the third son of the Kazekage." He responded hoping his father's name could control the situation.

"Che. Don't let this happen again. You will report her on time, every time, or you will be disciplined." The man growled out at the girl on the floor.

"Answer me you ingrate." He demanded kicking at the girl's already injured body. She sobbed in pain.

"Y-Yes f-father." She whispered out as best she could. He glared at her.

"Shit, I wasted my bottle on you." He threw the rest of the bottle at her harshly and returned into the house. On the floor Mizukara was no longer moving. Twice today Gaara had seen this girl this way. The two children stood frozen in fear staring at her motionless body. The man returned with his coat on.

"You should listen to your father more often and this need not happen. I'm leaving. Find food and you'd better not be awake when I return." He muttered taking off into the darkening sky.

Once the man was out of sight the other girl rushed to Mizukara's side falling to her knees to attend to her sister. Gaara only moved her gently, picked her off the ground and rushed her inside.

The girl sobbed as Gaara lay her Mi-chan on the couch.

"Sister...I always listen to you. I always let you convince me that father can and will change. Why do I let you do this?!" She cried to herself. Gaara looked at her.

"This happens often?" He said. She could only nod behind her hands hiding her face soaked with tears. She stood only passing him by a few centimeters.

"I'm Yoroichi Tenten. Mi-chan's sister. Thank you for helping her home. I hope you can be trusted to keep this to yourself. Mizu would die if anything were to happen to our father." Gaara nodded. He could only stare at the injured girl in confusion. What could possibly keep her from escaping this hell?

"Are you wondering why she won't leave him?" She asked fixing the various wounds she had, from both earlier and just moments ago.

"My mother left him a long time ago. Soon after he met Mizu's mother. They got married and our father was well on his way to becoming the next Kazekage. He was a well renowned ANBU agent and the village idolized him. Father took a few months to travel after that and when he returned, he brought with him the harnessed chakra of the nine tailed beasts. Unfortunately he also discovered that Mizu's mom was having a child. He wasted no time bonding the chakra and sealing it inside Mizu before she was born." She said pausing to wipe at her sister's sweat.

"However, nothing went as planned. The chakra bonded amongst itself in a way that was unforeseen, Instead of making Mizu's chakra immeasurable, it bonded with her mother's soul creating a tailed beast inside Mi-chan and killing her mother. Mizu was born prematurely, with another unexpected child however the other child was only an empty shell, and as a repercussion the beast was released destroying the house we live in today, killing many people and ruining the perfect life father had created. Father has never quite been the same since that time. Mizukara can only blame herself growing up under his constant abuse."

"She continues to return?" Gaara asked caressing her cheek as she did to his earlier. TenTen hid her face with her bangs.

"She is too naive, she believes whole-heartedly that losing his love made him this way. She tries hard to return the love he lost by giving him her love and staying loyal to him. He continues to beat her, mistreat her, and stab her with his disgusting words. She only continues to shower him in love." She muttered out still shedding tears.

"Mi-chan." She called softly. Her breath was heavy but her eyes opened a fraction.

"Eh?" She called back eyes unfocused and body stiff. She smiled softly as if to reassure them.

"Mi-chan...Mi-chan please. Stop coming back here! He doesn't love us! He doesn't love you. He isn't going to change. Please leave this place with me!" She begged crying into the chair she lay on. She felt her sister's hand on top her head. She smiled again.

"Be patient. People can change. Little by little he will stop fearing the void love has formed in him and accept our love to fill it. I know he can change. Besides Gaara-chan will be all alone if I leave. Father may be cruel but he has yet to really hurt us. He would never abandon us no matter what." She said grinning.

"He is going to kill you idiot!" She yelled. Mizukara flinched but shook her head at her sister with a pained smile. "I will stay with father."

Gaara watched the sisters argue, he could barely breathe. Mizukara looked over at him.

"Ne, Gaara-kun. Don't you believe in second chances? Not everything on the inside is displayed properly outside. Just like me." She faded into a whisper pulling Gaara to her and holding him tightly to her. She buried her face into his clothing. He watched her silently. "But I love you, and I love my father, my sister and my mom, so nothing bad could really happen right? Love can resolve anything. He doesn't actually hate me right?" She whispered. Gaara felt his shirt dampen and he stroked her hair as she cried.

TenTen turned in surrender to throw something edible together for the three to eat. Gaara sat beside her.

"Mi-chan. Maybe it is best you don't visit your father anymore.." He droned off. She sat up slowly and looked at him. Her eyes filled with unbearable sadness looked straight into his, he could only grab her, taking his turn to hug her tightly.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! R&R PLEAZ!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: R&R!

* * *

Gaara woke up snuggled tightly against Mizukara who slept peacefully. He had fallen asleep at their house. Their evil father had yet to return and he was unsure whether his presence was a dangerous factor for when he returned. He poked at the sleeping girl who smiled at him.

"Good morning Gaara." She muttered rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She sat up. She woke her sister and suddenly realized what had happened. She looked back at Gaara.

"Gaara-chan. You have to leave. Thank you so much for all your help and I promise to visit you soon but if father finds you here, he might hurt you!" She said pushing him through the door. Before he left, she hugged him tightly then shut the door. Gaara returned to his home to think about everything that had happened.

Mizukara cleaned the house and prepared breakfast for her father who still had not returned. TenTen sat on the couch staring out the window. Mizukara joined her and rest her head on her sister's shoulder. It was only a few weeks more that TenTen would stay. Mizukara already wanted to visit Gaara getting lonely at the thought.

The weeks passed and TenTen had returned to her mother. Mizukara and Gaara had become inseparable. She'd often visit him when her father drank, slept or left the house. Other wise she was forced to remain home and care for her father. Gaara saw her everyday with new injuries growing weary of her cheery defenses.

Mi-chan sat beside Gaara as they chattered light heartedly. Yashamaru entered leaving a hot meal for the children before leaving the room again. Mizu polished off the meal always taking pleasure in the kind delicacies Yashamaru made seasoned with love and warmth. Gaara however only eyed the bruises that stained her milky skin. His frown deepened noting there were two new injuries since he'd seen her last.

"Gaara?" She asked cautiously. He shook his head and they continued talking but Gaara no longer smiled. The day neared its end and Gaara walked the cheery girl, who spoke endlessly about all the fun she had, to that house only she could call a home.

"Gaara!" She said louder. Gaara stirred from his thoughts and snapped his gaze to her. "Did you hear me? Father has been in a better mood lately! Maybe you can meet him properly now?" She whispered trembling with excitement. He'd noticed, while they didn't completely disappear her injuries had become fewer and further between.

Time rolled on and her visits became more frequent as her father's stay in the house became less. And the more she visited the more she spoke of her father's improvement, a terrible fear began to grow inside him. He walked her to that house after her more recent visit. Her father had been gone for almost a week now not even bothering to return home. Although nervous she herself was overjoyed that something had finally broken through to her father. Turning onto the final street before their goodbyes, they found a hoard of men loading and unloading her house, reconstructing various locations and scattered about the property as they pleased.

In the midst of the chaos, a bitter looking elderly man sat barking orders and commands.

Mizu panicked running to the man and instantly engaging in an argument. Gaara followed behind her slowly. He watched the man cross his arms and begin yelling. He dug his hand into his pocket to show Mizu some filthy piece of paper and Mizu's face paled. Gaara could swear every muscle in her body shut down as she stared blankly at the note. That fear became immense when the note slid from her hands sliding to the earth softly fluttering a bit when her knees hit the ground harshly.

He walked to her faster fearing the worst. Her chakra flared, tears leaked down her face, her wide eyes did not blink only shook just slightly, unfocused. Her breath was shallow and Gaara could only watch a few steps away as Mizu latched on to the man's face and pulled ferociously until the neck of his skin began to tear.

A low growl passed her lips as the man's head now dangled in her hands, a ghastly expression forever engraved on it spurting blood upon the ground. Streams of water lashed out of her body whipping at the air around her as she let the head drop to the ground. Her nails grew long and black, her eyes normally light blue turned a dull dark purple and her pupils thinned to slits. Blue chakra surrounded her forming two large reptilian wings from her back and two large antenna from her forehead.

Her hair burned a bright red.

Gaara only stared. What the hell was happening? Was this her beast? She'd surrendered to the beast? Just what vile note was scrawled across that paper? He'd seen Shukaku a few times in his mind, but he'd never seen a beast like this.

Gaara picked up the partially blood splattered paper and shoved it quickly in his pocket. Mizukara proceeded to slaughter the other men one by one moving what seemed to be the old man's belongings into the house.

One by one the streams of high pressured water sliced at the bodies of the men stabbing them through vital organs, tearing them to shreds and throwing them from her house. She turned to the house itself and the water streams grew heads like those of dragons, red from all of the blood shed.

The beast she had released stared momentarily at the house old and beaten, only to cry out in pain before lashing out with her high pressured water whips removing all that did not belong from within the walls. It clutched at the house only letting out beastly cries as it did.

The house creaked ready to cave in at any moment. Suna ANBU arrived behind the beast positioned for attack. Several paper bombs went off announcing their arrival. The beast cried angrily as the explosions caused minor harm to the home. The battle ended quickly and she turned to mourn the loss of her house after all the ANBU's violence had caused. He heard the village's alarming system signaled and quickly encased her in sand.

They both appeared inside the peaceful insides of Gaara's home and the lack of air had caused Mizu to fall silent. Tears leaked down her cheeks red like the bloodshed they had escaped only moments ago. Gaara could only hold her unconscious body as it slowly returned to it's human shape. Her nails, hair and skin returned to what they were, her red tears faded clear and her growls turned into whimpers.

She curled against his chest. He fumbled for the note he had shoved in his pocket.

* * *

_This house and all its belongings are now yours. I have moved in with a woman I have been seeing for_

_a while now. I have received your payment and you will not see me again._

_Two demon children may show up as you move in, with whom you may do as you please._

_My information is not to be disclosed to either child. _

_Please allow them to read the message I have prepared for them on the back._

**The Second Note**

_For a while now I have been seeing a young woman from another village. I have moved in and sold the house and everything inside of it._

_Please refrain from seeking me out or I will kill you on sight. The woman I have been seeing is deathly afraid of you._

_She refuses to have anything to do with you, or your kind. I have left you in the care of the new house owners._

_Be sure to do as he says, you girls sold at quite the high price._

_You have made what should have been an amazing life, one of the most regretful. _

_See to it that you find a nice hole in the ground and rot in it._

* * *

Gaara's eyes widened. Mizu's dull blue eyes stared passively as he finished. Their stares continued blankly at each other.

"I must find my father." she said blinking once and continuing to stare. She took the note from his hands read it over once more, and tore it to pieces before climbing off Gaara and wiping at the blood that stained her. Gaara stood grabbed her hand and took her to the bathroom to clean all that had soiled her that day.

"I've..." She muttered. Gaara looked at her. "got to rip his beating heart from his chest..." She said pausing. "He can't ever have the heart to love someone more than me. I love him, and he will love me back." She finished. Gaara could only stare. She droned off. For the rest of the night she didn't say another word.

He motioned to the tub but she only curled into her self on the floor blood dribbling off her skin. He uncurled her, took her soiled clothing from her body and discarded them, undergarments and all and lifted her into the tub. Contact with her skin brought the water to a boil. He watched in amazement.

He left the room momentarily and returned with his uncle. "Oh dear!" Yashamaru rushed to the girl inspecting all the blood. His eyes narrowed momentarily noting it was not her own. He brushed the thought off to begin washing the small girl's body scrubbing the dried, crusted blood from her skin, the dirt and filth of neglect. Gaara could only watch curiously. Yashamaru could not touch the water that boiled but he made quick work of her cleaning, dawned her in a large T-shirt and left the room.

Gaara turned to watch him leave when he felt a sharp sting in his shoulder. His eyes tore open looking back in a panic. The feeling was unfamiliar, and detestable. Shukaku was erupting inside him. Sand immediately shot her way and she dodged. He felt his chakra decrease slightly and broke away from her.

"Now, we're connected Gaara-kun. You'll never leave me." She said smiling. He could only stare as his shoulder throbbed.

* * *

_Elsewhere in the village the Kazekage met with one of his loyal ANBU members._

_"Another jinchūriki has awoken with in the village." The ANBU member reported. "She killed Hisao-sama earlier today along with six of his men even taking out those sent to investigate the chakra flare." The Kazekage's face darkened and he turned away. This new jinchūriki was becoming a problem. He was not even aware of her existence. He bit his lip._

_"Execute that plan. We need him to be ready to protect Sunagakure in dire situations that may arise. After the plans execution, search for the girl, bring her to me."_

_"Hai." The ANBU man responded sternly and was instantly gone. "Please forgive me...my son." He pleaded the silence of the empty room. He walked to a large window that over looked the village. "Please..."_

* * *

Gaara walked into the hall of his house headed towards the roof. He looked out from his roof onto the village. A cool breeze passed over the darkening sky that hovered over the peaceful village.

Was was the world becoming where two children could suffer so much like he was? He wanted to cry, for them, for himself. His eyes glazed as he stared silently. His sand rushed up behind him keeping several kunai from making their mark. He turned quickly tears loosening from the motion and running down his face. Turning completely he laid eyes on a man dressed in black and green just like the others. His face was hidden only showing his eyes and a few strands of almost nostalgic sandy blonde hair. His head was wrapped up in bandages and the rest of his face was covered by a loose white cloth. He shot his hand at him again as he bombarded him with ninja tools.

He pushed his hand out and sand rushed to encase the attacker and crush him.

He let the assailant fall to the ground and walked over to unmask him. His head shook side to side in disbelief. Was this the extent of love? Was this all love could bring? Devastation? He fell to his knees before the unmasked attacker eyes wide and body trembling.

In bed Mizu's eyes shot open. She shot up and sprung from the bed making her way to the roof tops. Her body ached. She could feel something, something that wasn't right. An explosion shook the walls of the house making Mizu stumble momentarily but she continued to the roof.

Bursting through the door she found Gaara on the floor shielded by sand and blood splattered about his sand, the walls, and floors of their house. Her eyes went back to Gaara when his sand fell and the boy sat shaking terribly. He clutched at his hair whispering to himself. She walked to him as sand began to whip about him, occasionally slicing at her skin. She paid it no mind and continued to him. she kneeled gently before him and held him.

"It's ok Gaara, we are all we need. You only have to Love your self and I'll love you. That's all you need." She told him softly. Within his mind the words echoed again and again. His forehead began to bleed as a kanji for something both children no longer understood was forever engraved.

The sand engulfed him and a roar perturbed the peace that resonated through the dessert. Mizu only watched in silence as Shukaku went rampant. Sand engulfed all that the beast lay eye on. Ninja began to attack at random feebly attempting to save their village only to be flung and crushed at one flick of his sandy appendage.

Gold shone under the moon's light catching Mizu's eye. It flooded the night surrounding the sandy beast crushing it with more and more force until a small ball dissipated leaving the small broken red headed boy. Mizu swooped down grabbed the boy's limp body, and disappeared into the night.

* * *

Gaara walked through the depths of his mind. Dark caverns littered with shallow water. Behind bars he found the devil with in him. He sat before the great tanuki. He who had caused everything he'd ever despised about living. He had a face like stone.

"_**Gaara. That girl is dangerous. That manifestation inside her stops me, overpowers me, The chakra she has that was taken from me, she uses it to keep me defenseless. Kill her.**_" Shukaku ordered. Gaara glared at the raccoon.

"I do not take orders from you. She keeps you weak, you can not kill her... nor can I." Gaara spat back the last part softening. The room shook terribly and Gaara looked up. He couldn't hear anything. Suddenly his eyes shot open. Above him Mizukara stared down at him and helped him to a sitting position. The bite she had given him throbbed and she touched it.

"We will never be alone again." She said leaning on his shoulder still fingering the mark. "Never."

* * *

Kimi: Gaara-kunnnn i love you!


	3. Chapter 3

Nikkita: Yo! ME NO OWN U NO SUE ENJOY THE SHOW! Or umm eerrr story...

* * *

Several years past. Gaara and Mizukara became inseparable. Attacks and kidnappings became frequent. Many people had died in these attempts. Along the way the attacks had simply stopped. Some where through their progression Temari and Kankuro had joined them in living in Gaara's house. True to her word, never was Gaara alone. Should he wander too far from her, his bite would throb, a pain would escalate through his body, his vision flashed white, his breath would escape him.

The two were the embodiment of death. Death rained upon any who dared challenge either child. Temari and Kankuro almost never spoke to them unless first spoken to. Kankuro began to develop a strange attraction to Mizu, which he kept hidden well in fear of death or possibly even worse.

Gaara and Mizukara were now Genin. The Chunnin exams were only a few breaths away.

Suddenly in their twelfth year, Gaara and his siblings were summoned.

Gaara and his siblings reported to Baki who gave them a crucial S-rank mission. Mizu stared at Gaara's face as he returned from the briefing. His face, blank and expressionless, gave off something akin to satisfaction, excitement, maybe even blood lust. She only stared in question of course receiving no answer.

Their belongings were packed up and their travel to Konoha began immediately.

* * *

Upon arrival, they checked into two separate bedrooms of an Inn. After inspection and discussion, the pack left to wander about the village idly. Mizu's eyes darted about. This was it. This was where her sister had gone before she never saw her again.

She could only barely remember the face she had once been so fond of. Faces of her past had all blurred into once angry hazy red blob of hateful memories.

She and Gaara walked leisurely together as Kankuro and Temari walked further ahead talking far too much. She continued her dazed dreaming until a spike in Gaara's chakra pulled her out and she snapped her head to him then forwards at the sound of impending trouble.

Gaara vanished from her side and she sped her walk up to observe. Gaara was up in a tree hanging upside down. He always preferred it that way. He did not say a word as Kankuro held a child by his collar reprimanding him for bumping him. Temari only backed away muttering Gaara's name.

The child spoke cheekily about some hero of his whom was about to unleash some god like skill and save him almost making Mizu laugh. She looked over at the other children who watched in fear. One cheeky looking pink haired girl who paled at the sight and a outrageous looking boy with bright blond hair. They both looked absolutely defenseless. A rock flew from the tree Gaara hung in and Kankuro dropped the child clutching at his hand.

Kankuro readied to attack but froze in a cold sweat hearing a gruff voice call his name.

"Kankuro." Gaara called on the branch across from the 'hero's'. He jumped down silently. Everyone fell silent as Gaara and Sasuke exchanged names and sarcastic remarks. The Sand siblings continued on their way and Mizukara jogged to catch up with them.

Something about that boy had sparked Gaara's interest. As she passed her shoulder bumped the blonde child's causing a flare in the heat that exerted from her body. She watched the boy as they walked away. He only fussed over the black haired 'hero' who seemed to only calmly insult him.

* * *

They returned to the Inn after an uneventful walk back home. Temari volunteered to make dinner but was reprimanded by Kankuro. Mizukara stood and dutifully prepared a meal for the four. As it got dark Kankuro and Temari took the other room and Mizukara and Gaara shared.

Everyone showered and lights were all turned off. Mizukara curled up next to Gaara who faced her silently.

"My sister is here. May I kill her?" She asked him. Gaara only looked at her.

"If this sister is a threat to your existence, then you must do what is necessary. You cannot waver in your search for vengeance." Gaara responded sternly. "We have been sent here to feign peace whilst the attack is prepared. No matter the personal agenda do not loose sight of your target." He whispered in a raspy voice. She hugged closer to him.

"Yes. Gaara." She could feel his body tensed in cautious exhaustion. "Sleep. Shukaku cannot break me." She reassured him. She fell asleep soon after leaving Gaara to watch her sleeping face quietly.

"_**Touch.**_" Shukaku urged him.

"_Touch what_." He responded.

"_**The demon you lay with. Embrace her.**_" Shukaku commanded evilly. His arm slithered over to her body and she shifted slightly. He retracted his hand and closed his eyes.

"_I believe I said it before. I do not take orders from the likes of you._" He said falling into a light slumber.

* * *

The four sped off in the morning to the location of the first level of the Chūnin exam. Mizukara took her station with two other Sunagakure konoichi who had set off for Konoha a bit later than they had.

Continually distancing themselves from her they introduced themselves as Matsuri and Sari. The two teams made it through the first two sections of the test with ease. Gaara used his Third eye to receive answers then using his sand manipulation, controlled the writing of his teammates to transfer the answers.

Mizukara quickly discovered the purpose of the exam and used a thin stream of water to sneak over to a pink haired girl who easily finished the test. The water spread into a thin sheet just barely touching the surface of the paper to transfer the words to the water. Retaining the ink's form The water sunk into the desks and and quickly reappeared in her and her teammate's papers. In the second exam both teams slaughtered an opposing team to retrieve the scroll and proceeded to the exit.

The final tests had begun. She stood beside Gaara watching The preliminaries. She watched the first three battles with interest the last being Kankuro's fight against a sound ninja. She made sure to keep the more powerful ones in mind. The battle that followed was truly the most pathetic. The pink haired girl she had copied in the first round was fighting some blonde. Neither was promoted and the battle ended in a pathetic draw.

Finally Mizukara descended for her battle. A sound ninja dropped onto the floor. The instant he touched the battle field he stopped moving. Hayate declared the battle started and Mizukara crossed her arms. She had begun transmitting her chakra through pipes in the floor. It seeped up into his body and enhanced his bodily fluids. She knew this was already over but to show her achievement she made a few slow hand signs and small hardened spikes of his blood cut through the flesh of his arms and legs.

"Am i finished or would you like me to blow his limbs off completely." She asked making another few hand seals. The liquids in his body all rushed towards the said limbs. He began to shiver, the fluids were rising in temperature causing them to expand. He screamed in pain. Hayate declared her the winner and she stopped the technique. One of his arms had already stretched beyond repair and she returned to Gaara's side.

Her eyes widened as she saw Temari descend to the field to fight TenTen...her sister. She watched her sister fight to no avail against Temari. The battle was quickly ended and Temari threw the girl off her fan onto her weapons that littered the floor. She twitched moving quickly she saved her sister from further injury and returned to the stands. She watched a boy in a hideous green outfit came down to confront Temari but was stopped by an older mirror image.

Gaara eyed her and she refused to meet his gaze. After an pineapple man's strategical win, a pathetic battle won by an accidental passing gas, and a family rivalry, Gaara was finally up. Gaara was fighting the hideously dressed caterpillar boy who stood up for her sister in her battle. She looked him over in disgust. He turned noticing her blank gaze and winked at her, his teeth shining. She almost felt sick.

He turned to Gaara taking a strange stance one hand towards Gaara and one behind his back. The battle proceeded as predicted. Gaara's sand blocked the bug's every attempt at striking him, that was until he removed several weights hidden in his clothing. Mizukara's eyes grew wide and her mouth hung open when the bug like boy lay his first strike on Gaara's face. She could hardly contain herself. The bug wrapped him in bandages and dove with Gaara in his possession towards the floor.

To her relief it was only a clone and Gaara quickly crushed an arm and leg of the bug eyed boy and proceeded to kill him. He was stopped and returned to Mizukara's side as the battles came to an end.

At the Finals Mizukara, Kankuro who had forfeited, and Temari who was defeated, watched Gaara fight the black haired boy from the first battle of the preliminaries. Everything about him was changed in an ominous way. Gaara's bite mark throbbed as Mizukara worried for his safety.

The fight quickly turned bad, Gaara was struck with his lightning technique and the invasion was quickly started.

* * *

Fleeing with Gaara, Temari, Kankuro and Mizukara were distracted by ninja who had come to pursue them. Kankuro remained to fight Shino, Temari sought to buy time holding off Sasuke, and Gaara had begun to face Naruto. Mizukara was stock still facing her older sister. She glared at her.

"Why are you doing this Mizu!" She barked. Mizukara gave her no reply, she remained in a daze about the feelings of meeting her sister again.

"Is this some sort of revenge against father? Or against me?" She asked.

"Don't be so conceited. The attack is one previously planned for the greater good of other villages." She responded in monotone. TenTen seethed.

"What the hell happened Mizu! I went back in a few months and your house was completely gone. You weren't there and ANBU were all over the place they wouldn't let me near the house or know anything that had happened!" TenTen screamed here eyes welling with tears.

"It wouldn't have mattered even if you found me. Father finally left, the way you were so confident he would." She said turning her head to the direction Gaara had gone. A kunai knife flew a few millimeters from her head. She looked back over at her sister in anger.

"You left me, father left me. The only one who has ever stayed beside me, who has loved me, was Gaara. Why should your demands five years later mean anything to me?" She asked fiercely.

"Mizu! You idiot. I loved you! Two months i searched for you after finding our house is shambles!" TenTen screamed. "I was arrested on the spot and told everything that had happened. I broke free and I've been searching for father ever since!." TenTen said now fully crying. Mizukara turned to join Gaara ignoring her sister's heartfelt speech.

TenTen growled. "I. Won't. Let. You. Go!" She growled out. She sprung at her sister but fell to the ground uselessly. Mizukara turned still holding a hand sign. TenTen's body no longer responded.

"You watched me use this in my preliminary battle. You cannot defy me. Human bodies carry about 60% of water did you know sister? Water, my elemental nature. Sit quietly foolish sister, or you just might die." She said walking away. TenTen let her head hit the ground in frustration as Mizukara's body faded into the forest. She walked into a clearing just as Naruto and Gaara were both torn apart and strewn on the floor. She sprinted to Gaara falling to her knees beside him.

She turned a piercing glare over to Naruto who was previously crawling towards Gaara. Sasuke dropped from a tree above ready to continue fighting. Mizukara glared daggers at them raising her hand to kill them quickly. With the little strength he had, Gaara raised his hand to stop her.

"Get the other two, we are returning to the village, Do not fight them anymore." He muttered softly. Mizukara could only stare, she could feel a sudden change in him. The other boy on the ground watched happily as Gaara escaped with the girl. Mizukara slapped Kankuro awake and found Temari defeated nearby. The four returned home supporting Gaara between them.

"Temari, Kankuro." Gaara said his head bowed. A long silence fell between his words as his siblings only looked between one another nervously. "Forgive me. I've mistreated you for so long." He whispered out. Temari and Kankuro blinked at his bowed head in shock.

"I-It's fine Gaara, th-thanks..." Temari responded. Kankuro patted his head and Mizukara stopped walking. She no longer understood what was happening? What could that boy have said to lead Gaara astray from his path of survival and true existence? Only blood and each others love could keep them alive now! What did that idiot blonde know about suffering, loneliness and love?

What would become of their love? Would he now seek the love and approval of others again? Would he foolishly return to the child he once was? She couldn't let that happen. She wouldn't. He can't leave her like her father did.

Her blood boiled. As she sank to her knees. If her love wasn't good enough then she'd kill them all. She could love them eternally and never have to share them again. Her chakra began to cover her skin and tears burned trails down her face as her eyes slit and her breathing became erratic. Sensing the change immediately Gaara motioned for his siblings to stop and he moved to Mizu's side slowly.

"Mizukara. I'm sorry." Was all that he said. It only worsened. Her voice deepened screaming at him.

"Wh-Why are you apologizing! You should never apologize! You never have to! You never did anything wrong! We never did anything wrong! Don't apologize!" She screamed clawing at her skin with her newly elongated finger nails. He could feel her hot tears hit his sand shield dissolving some of it. Very softly and hardly noticeable, Gaara smiled.

"But i did do something wrong. I watched you give up, and even after watching you suffer from giving up, I gave up. The same way we grew to love each other, we can grow to love others. And others can grow to love us. Naruto, has suffered all the ways maybe even more than we have. Not once did he give up on his acknowledgment. As years passed his loved ones grew immeasurable. His strength increases simultaneously as he fights to protect the. That feeling, can never be over powered by hatred." Mizukara's tears thickened.

"B-But I was protecting you Gaara! I was always protecting you! Why are you leaving me?" She cried clutching at him. He shook his head.

"No one is leaving you alone. Don't you remember? You told me we would never be alone again." Gaara said sighing in relief when the massive chakra flow stopped. She clutched onto the thin fabric of his shirt and let her tears fall in misery.

"Together we will make our village a better place, and that will confirm our existence. We will indeed never be alone again." Gaara said holding her with a smile. Temari and Kankuro watched from a distance baffled by Gaara's change. The four left the village quickly and returned to their own.

* * *

Kimi: lol soooo Maybe Mizu-chan is a little wierdddd and psycho? lol new rewrite! lemme know what ya think? :P


	4. Chapter 4

Kimiko: enjoy.

* * *

Four years passed since the Chūnin Exams. Both Gaara and Mizukara had become Chūnin and Gaara was in the process of becoming the village's new Kage. Gaara continued to grow a loved presence in the village. Each day he'd stroll through the dessert streets getting greetings from all that roamed the streets. Girls even approached for idle chatter.

Mizukara watched each day as she became further and further from him. He lied to her. He was leaving her, Just like her father. Accepting her love, then vanishing, leaving her to suffocate in the cloud of love that had no where to go. He was becoming bright as she continued to dull. Her heart was now a dark hole. Mizukara kneeled in the bedroom she and Gaara shared. Confusion and anger swirled in her heart and mind.

She'd been the only one for him since they were young. She was kind to him, and he was to her. They were all they had ever needed. Why did he suddenly want...Suddenly need the affection and recognition of other people? It made no sense. This Naruto boy had corrupted Gaara. Her rage flared.

It had to end now starting with her father. She'd kill him the way she killed that old man. Then his heart would be hers; hers alone. She chuckled darkly. Then Naruto would follow for corrupting her beloved, making him betray her. Then Gaara will have returned to his true self. If not. She'd take his heart as well.

She flipped silently through the window after collecting all shed need for her search. After a few minutes of traveling, she dropped down before a shattered mess of a home. The basic structure held relatively firm but it was only slightly recognizable as previously being a home. She walked inside stepping over dislodged wood and broken furniture, pushing trash from her way in search of some form of documentation.

She should have ripped the information from that old man before his head. Stumbling on a broken chair leg she looked down straight at some very dirtied white paperwork that had her father's official seal on it. She picked them up smiling devilishly.

It was exactly like what the old man had said.

* * *

_She ran up to the bitter looking man sitting in front of her house._

_"Excuse me what are you doing? My father will be angry if he finds you here please leave!" Mizukara asked the man._

_The man smirked. "You must be the merchandise he was talking 'bout. I paid good money for ya, ya had better make it all worthwhile." He said looking her up and down. She stared at him in disgust._

_"What?" She asked him brashly. He frowned and closed his eyes. It seemed she didn't know what was happening._

_"Yer father sold this house and two lil girls to me to use as I please." He said mockingly. "If anyone should be angry at any trespassers it's me! Get lost before I rape ya little girl." He said shooting her a perverse smile. She stood still._

_"My father is gone?" She whispered out._

_"That's what I said idiot. He went off somewhere in the Land of Fire to live with his new girlfriend. Sold everything inside to me and told me to do with it as i pleased. I sold the majority." The man said crossing his arms._

_"Now you either get lost or get inside, then your gonna start workin' pretty hard little girl." Giving her the same perverse grin. She was frozen in her place._

_"Y-Your lying...F...father would not leave me." She said her bangs hiding her eyes. The man crossed his arms in annoyance._

_"Your a naive little fool you know." he pulled a dingy note from his pocket. "Here read this, it's yer father's writing and all. This is all he left ya when he took off." He said watching her read it. He smirked at the horrified expression across her face._

_"Poor lil slave girl ain't got no one or nothing to her name anymore." He laughed._

* * *

Before she tore him apart, he had said he moved somewhere in the Land of Fire. The note he'd written for the old man said that the new owner had his new address or some form of contact. Now that she'd found it, everything would progress smoothly.

Her father's seal weighed brightly on the paper next to the current address and his name. Below it stated his new location and method of communication. The precise address was hidden by the dirt and grim that littered the abandoned home.

She threw the papers behind her and sprung from the house speeding towards the Land of Fire. She sped through the village, and then through the gates and soon she was sprinting through the vast ocean of sand the surrounded Sunagakure. It took many day's maneuvering through the dessert without Gaara.

After reaching Tanigakure she rested well. She ate properly stocked her water and food supplies, slept plenty and was quickly on her way. Two more days passed and finally in view she could see the heavily secured walls of Tanzaku Quarters.

Long ago this was a leisurely place to gamble and seek female companionship. After Orochimaru's attack on Tanzaku Castle, nothing was the same. Within, it continued its leisurely activities and profit schemes. However just outside those walls heavy security set up. Belongings were confiscated and sealed to be retrieved later, and a chakra limiter was placed on each person ensuring, whether civilian or not, chakra usage was not possible and by extension ninjutsu.

She fiddled with the limiter they strapped tightly to her upper arm. Putting the thought away momentarily, she returned to her objective.

She walked slowly through each road eyeing down each building. Closing her eyes she forced chakra up towards her head, her new slitted eyes opened and narrowed at each building. Her senses on the highest alert, she sped through the town stopping brashly before an apparently random building. She stood, turned to the building and almost blew it to pieces just looking at it.

Kuchike's Roll House. Her target was nearly in her sights, and nearly in death's grasp. Gaara landed behind her as she continued inside the small building. Inside was only a large and well decorated set of elevator doors. Right before it a man sat at a large and fancied desk. Nothing else stood in the room. She walked straight ahead to the elevators. The man spoke and Mizukara only turned her eyes to him.

Water slowly filled his brain's cavity stopping all blood flow to the brain and the man fell unconscious. Taking the elevator down, the doors opened to an extensive floor filled with tables and several places to purchase food and beverages. Mizukara gave it no mind. The room was only a few feet wide around as it circumfranced a large hole shielded by glass. Peering down into the hole she could see two floors below her. One much like the one she was on with many doors lining the walls and a glass office. The third floor a massive gambling hall. The third floor made no difference to her as her target was now sitting in the said glass office reading papers. A woman approached him to hand him more paperwork, however lingered to kiss him lovingly before she left.

Her hands laid on the glass her bodies heat melting it as her chakra boiled. Her arm stung severely but she didn't care. He was happy? Happy without her? No.

Her breathing became painful as her chakra built up with in her body only able to release so much pass the limiter. She was loosing her control. The beast stirred inside her. She felt a new heat push against her back gluing her to the glass. Her chakra stopped as she turned her head slightly to see behind her. The action was relatively unnecessary as the only one who could push against her and not combust was Gaara. She could feel every detail of his body against her back, his heat almost over powered hers. Her erratic breathing slowed to a hitch and she called his name.

"Gaara...what..." She breathed out.

His head lowered to her neck his breath tickled at her skin as he spoke. "Mizu. What will you do now? You have found him. He has found happiness else where. You still wish to kill him? You wish to steal both of their happiness the way he did yours?"

His hands were on top her own as she clenched her fingers shut. His closeness was distracting her. She could barely understand his question anymore, her boiling chakra dissipated and her face heated up with a blush. What was happening?

"G-Gaara... I'll never let him love anyone but me. He destroyed me! M-Made me this monster that I am! Then, he just left. I didn't ruin his life! he ruined mine! I didn't ask to be a monster! I didn't ask to not be loved by my own family!" She breathed out angrily clawing at the glass.

Gaara slid his hands around her body pushing her into his body.

"Eh.!" she cried out. Gaara whispered right into her ear.

"His love, his acknowledgement, you don't need those things. What is love if it causes you pain? Look around you. Temari, Kankuro, they all love you. You have an entire village that can grow to love you." She tensed up and he finished. "And I will always love you the way you have always loved me." He whispered to her.

Her legs gave in and she sank to her knees. Gaara caught her before she could hit the ground and sand surrounded them taking them away from the disconfigured glass.

"How'd you get here? How'd you even know." She whispered bitterly in his shirt as he sat on top of a nearby building with her curled up in his lap.

"Don't you remember this? You promised I'd never be alone but you tried to leave and this tried to kill me." He said showing her the two tiny scars left from her seal years ago. "I followed you all the way from the gates. I knew I couldn't stop you then. But I couldn't let you finish this. You still love him. You always will. And to watch someone you love so dearly die at your own hands, will never solve anything." He said looking away in a sad blazon of nostalgia.

She fell quiet. Gaara glanced at the angry throbbing seal on her arm. He had to calm her before there was any hope of it being removed.

She watched him sit in silent thought and knocked him from his peace pushing her lips against his clumsily. Gaara only sat letting her do as she pleased.

When she pulled away Gaara only watched her reaction. She looked down not really knowing why she'd needed to do such a thing.

Her hand snuck into his own and she leaned against him. "Your not allowed to leave me Gaara. Not ever." She whispered. She felt his silent reply and they sat in silence once again.

* * *

Me: I changed it soo much again XD I felt like making it more romancy haha


	5. Chapter 5

Here you go :) Please Read Enjoy and Review :) Ok so this is partially an actual occurrence in the show buuutt ima change it up just a bit.

* * *

Gaara wasn't the only one changing. Sunagakure was beginning to change as well. The villagers attitudes had changed, the atmosphere in the village, it was all different. Suna shinobi worked harder at building their strength. It was a remarkable change that Gaara himself had brought upon the village.

A new academy had been opened and the sand siblings were chosen to assist at the opening to mentor some students. Mizukara sat a bit of a ways away, watching Gaara, Temari and Kankuro stand before the children as the exercise of the day was being explained. Each of the three gave a few words and the kids were allowed to choose their mentor.

Kids ran to both Kankuro and Temari and left Gaara's line completely empty. Mizukara shot a scornful look at the empty line. This is how they treat a valuable ninja of their village, a hero, a changed man. These are the people he desired recognition and acceptance from. She huffed in disgust and looked at Gaara's unaffected face. She smiled sadly but jumped when Gaara's eyes widened a fraction.

A young girl walked over to his section and just sat looking up at him with a shy smile. He looked at her and nodded. Mizu furrowed her eyebrows and jumped from her place to approach them.

'The little girl Gaara had tried to answer earlier...' She watched him walk away with her and begin some form of lesson. She watched them pull a Jōhyō out and begin using it. The girl was a frightened mess and failed countless times at the usage. She walked closer to hear what they were saying.

Hours passed and the girl's smile got brighter and friendlier, admiration shone in her eyes and Gaara had loosed enough to even smile back at her. Clawing at her palms in anger she flickered away from the spot.

* * *

Matsuri slumped to the ground in pained satisfaction. Her training with Gaara that day had gone perfectly. She had gained a whole new world of knowledge she'd never thought possible.

She thought back on all he'd said as he collected the weapons they had used.

_'Weapons are like...an extension of your body. Your body is a weapon. It can be used to slay or protect. Just like your body a weapon can be used for protection of your valued ones, or the slaughtering of your enemies, However no one can decide what a weapon is for you. ' _Initially, she'd had no idea what he was talking about. She'd only ever seen weapons used to slaughter people, people like her parents.

Weapons were something she'd always known to be used to facilitate death. But Gaara wielded this weapon like a master demonstrating on several clones and often times on Kankuro when he was fooling about too much. She giggled at the thought. She looked back at Gaara who was silently watching her. She beamed at him.

"Thank you for today Garra-sama. If not for you, I don't believe I could understand what I do today. Watching the misfortune that befell my mother and father had long left me fearful of such weaponry." She told him. He smiled as she sat up and he laid his hand on her head.

"You have worked hard." He said removing his hand. She grabbed it suddenly and he tensed.

"From now till the end, Gaara-sama, I will always be your loyal student." She said a blush above her wide smile. He nodded and watched her walk back into her new academy.

He walked away crossing his arms satisfied with how the day had gone. He looked to where Mizukara had been but found not a thing. He cursed inwardly and disappeared in a sand swirl.

Kankuro and Temari searched for Gaara to leave and also found nothing. Giving up their search they left to get some food in town before turning in.

* * *

Gaara reappeared in on top of his father's Kazekage building and sunk inside. They had started living inside of it since their father had been killed by Orochimaru and Gaara was soon to be the new owner of the office it self.

He slid into his room he'd shared with Mizu and scanned it. He found a few strands of familiar hair hanging on the bed and approached them cautiously. He had a bad feeling about what he was walking into.

"Mizu..." he muttered. The hair vanished with a poof and he felt her behind him. She removed his gourd and walked him the two steps to their bed before he turned to question her. Her eyes shone a dark purple and she pushed him onto the bed.

"What are you doing?" He asked monotonous voice slicing through the silence. She gave no response. She only touched his skin feeling the rough sand shield he kept on at all times. Over the years this shield had prevented her from touching from touching him as she pleased. She scratched some off and water rushed inside swelling and breaking the sand off. He narrowed his eyes at her.

He let her fingers run over his smooth skin exfoliated in some strange way from the sands. His skin was unnaturally cool and she glided her tongue over it. He twitched and motioned to push her away but she pinned his hands to the bed and let her tongue explore his slightly parted lips. He watched through hooded eyes as she had her way with him.

There was no easy way to free himself, if he pushed her away she'd doubt his affections, if he yelled, she'd anger, rejecting her now could end in both lives being lost.

Lost in his thoughts, he hadn't noticed Mizu removing his belts and vests. She was now sliding her hands over his nether regions to slid his red coat up and then dove into his pants. He hissed quietly at the feeling of her warm soft hand on him. She pumped him continuing to undress and explore.

Her tongue slid over each revealed abdominal muscle as she slid his robe upwards. She pulled his pants down and her head moved south much to Gaara's dismay and he felt her moist tongue slide against his entire length, circle around the very tip, and then plunge the entire length inside her tongue sliding against him inside.

Again he hissed at a lack of better sounds to make. She bobbed her head up and down on his length watching him with lust oozing from her gaze.

"Shit..." he muttered. She pulled her mouth away with a pop, and crawled on top of him. She smiled and he noted she had no clothing on. She grabbed his hands and placed them on her small breasts, grinding her wetness against him.

"Mizu...please do-" He struggled out. She only chuckled before grabbing him and sliding him into her slowly grimacing at the dull pain that clawed at her virgin walls.

"Mizu!" He gasped out in one last attempt, too late however as he felt himself forced through her and her almost inaudible cries of pain fell upon his ears. She was warm inside, a warmth he'd never felt before. The act itself was nothing he didn't understand but experience and knowledge had some vast difference.

Once again he was ripped from his thoughts when he felt her hands firmly on his chest and she lifted herself only to drop back down on him. He clawed at her thighs refusing any sounds that threatened to unseal his lips.

Her pace increased and to his dismay, he unconsciously began to meet her every drop. Some unknown heat built in his chest and he flipped them over.

It was wrong, so incredibly wrong, yet the most deliciously immoral thing he'd ever done. He sped up eyes closed tightly and fingernails dug into his back as he plunged inside once more faster and harder than any other yet feeling some strange electric wave shoot from his stomach up his entire body. His toes and fingers curled and he let out a growl of complete surrender to the pleasure. She tensed up around him the same electrical feeling shooting inside her as she moaned out loudly clawing at his body long since surrendering to pleasure.

Gaara motioned to pull away as he released, however Mizu wrapped her legs around his waist allowing her body to swallow all that he gave her. A wicked smile graced her features and she pulled him close.

"You will never belong to anyone else."

* * *

Gaara lay in his bed wide awake as all the other nights, however this night differed in a very distressing way. He'd just made love to his childhood friend. He'd just facilitated the psychotic misunderstandings that lived within the troubled girl. He'd just enjoyed deflowering her in every way.

'Enjoyed...' the words plagued him. She stirred beside him curling closer to his naked body and returning to her stillness.

What was he going to do now. Everything had gone too far for him to try explaining anything. He rubbed his face in confusion and frustration.

Why couldn't he had just controlled himself? He gathered his clothing, belts, vest and gourd and with not one glance, back at her left the room.

He had to stop this now, he had to right this wrong somehow. This wasn't love, she didn't love him this way, she'd regret it for ever unless he did something soon.

* * *

Another pretty short chapter but yea...I think its going in a very cliche direction...buuut I do have an idea for a twist...so wish me luck and hope I can create some heart wrenching but beautiful story for ya guys XD

I may change this chapter up i mean ive been changing everything else too lol but i just really wanted to update since this piece hasn't gotten any love from me in like years! haha


End file.
